1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure relates generally to protective cover structures, more particularly, to an universal serial bus (USB) Plug protective cover configured for protecting the USB Plug from contamination.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) plug connectors are widespread used in a great variety of electronic devices such as computers, notebooks, keyboards, portable memory devices etc. to fulfill the data transmission between electronic devices. Typically, an unprotected USB plug will be inserted into a USB jack that is often at least partially within and protected by the electronic device. When the USB plug connectors are not in use, the small-sized substances such as dust, moisture, etc. are prone to attach or enter into the interior of the USB plug connectors. Thus the utility of such USB plug connectors is affected by the possible contaminations.
In an effort to overcome this difficulty, a variety of protective covers have been introduced to provide a form of protection against the affection of substances. Such approaches provide hinged and sliding mechanical doors as well as removable covers and caps. While providing some degree of protection, known arrangements for attempting the provision of protection are overly complex and prone to failure. Many of the known arrangements have to be manipulated by the user for opening, closing, covering or uncovering before or after insertion of the plug into the connector. In those embodiments where caps or covers are used the caps and covers are prone to being loosen or lost by the user.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.